Zonnepoots fanfictions/ Mirapiek
Dit verhaal zal wel over katten gaan maar niet over WarriorCats. Veel plezier met lezen! Kijk hier voor de groepen: Groepenthumb|300px Proloog Mira ijsbeerde door de koude grot. Ze zat hier al bijna een maan, en ze zou er nog wel even blijven zitten als er niet snel iets veranderen zou. ‘’Zou je alsjeblieft even stil willen blijven staan? Ik word zenuwachtig van je.’’ Achter Mira zat Abel, de kleine kater zat hier al veel langer dan zij, maar ze zaten er wel voor hetzelfde. Ze hadden prooi gestolen van een andere groep omdat hun groep honger leed, en nu zaten ze allebei vast in cel 9. Mira keek naar de kleine spleet die hun grot van licht verzorgde, daar zou nooit een kat doorheen passen. Ook de ingang van de grot was geen optie om te ontsnappen, dag en nacht wisselde Berkenschors en Koudsteen elkaar daar af. Met een zucht ging ze in haar mosnest liggen, ze viel langzaam in slaap terwijl het buiten begon te regenen. ‘’Mira!’’ De opgewonden stem van Abel maakte haar wakker. ‘’Wat is er aan de hand?’’ Vroeg ze slaperig en ze stond op. ‘’De regen van gisteren heeft de spleet groter gemaakt, er zou nu zelfs een kat doorheen passen!’’ ‘’Sst’’ Abel keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘’Als Koudsteen ons hoort zijn we er geweest en worden we waarschijnlijk in een andere cel gezet.’’ Abel knikte en klauterde naar het gat. ‘’Heb je al een idee wat we moeten doen als we buiten zijn? We zitten een flink stuk boven de grond en onder ons is alleen maar water.’’ Mira ging de zandkleurig kater snel achterna om zijn antwoord te kunnen horen, zodra ze een poot buiten zette werd ze door de wind al bijna van de rots geblazen. ‘’Abel!’’ Ze moest roepen om zich verstaanbaar te maken. ‘’D-Dit is echt diep!’’ Abel zat een klein stukje verder op een richel naar beneden te kijken. ‘’Pas op dat je niet valt.’’ Samen daalde ze de rots af, het water leek niet dichterbij te komen en toen ze naar boven keek zag ze Koudsteen zitten. ‘’Abel pas op!’’ Riep ze. Koudsteen daalde veel sneller af dan zij en kwam steeds dichterbij. Voor zich zag Mira Abel in paniek raken. Hij sprong zo snel naar beneden als hij kon en toen zag Mira hem uitglijden, hij viel. Het leek even te duren voordat hij in het water belande, Mira durfde niet naar beneden te kijken uit angst voor wat ze zou zien en aarzelde voordat ze de volgende stap nam. Koudsteen kwam nog steeds dichterbij, hij zou haar te pakken krijgen als ze niet snel wat deed, maar wat moest ze doen als ze beneden was? Ze kon niet zwemmen en had net al gezien hoe vernietigend de stroming was. Opeens stond Koudsteen achter haar. ‘’Probeer je te ontsnappen?’’ Mira besefte dat ze geen keus had. Ze sprong. Hoofdstuk 1 De vis zwom rustig met zijn groep mee, zich niet bewust van het gevaar dat hem te wachten stond. De groep zwom dichter naar de kant toe, er vielen twee schaduwen over hen heen. Water spetterde. Alles werd zwart. Jija zwom naar de kant met een spartelende vis tussen haar kaken, naast zich zag ze Steff hetzelfde doen. Ze klom op de oever en gooide de vis op de grond, die spartelde al niet meer. ‘’Die van mij is groter.’’ Mauwde Steff voldaan. Jija keek Steff boos aan en duwde hem weer in de rivier. ‘’Nu ben je ook natter.’’ Haar broer klom weer op de oever en begon geïrriteerd zijn natte vacht droog te likken. ‘’Wacht maar tot ik een leider ben, dan zorg ik ervoor dat mijn groep jou gaat pakken!’’ ‘’Wacht maar!’’ Jija wilde hem weer in de rivier duwen maar Steff ontweek haar snel. ‘’Zullen we deze terug naar het kamp gaan brengen?’’ Jija knikte en pakte haar vis net op toen een lapjespoes door de bosjes naar hen toe kwam stormen. ‘’Kira?’’ Vroeg ze verbaasd. ‘’Wat doe jij hier?’’ ‘’S-Softy.’’ Hijgde ze. ‘’Ze wil een van jullie prooien hebben.’’ Ze wees met haar staart op de vis die Jija net weer had laten vallen. ‘’Kan die luie poes niet eens een keertje voor zichzelf jagen.’’ Steff keek Kira geïrriteerd aan. ‘’Gelukkig lijk jij niet op je moeder.’’ ‘’Zo slecht is ze ook weer niet.’’ Mauwde Kira verdedigend, een rood-zwart-witte gedaante kwam door de bosjes en Jija herkende haar meteen, het was Softy. Ze keek naar hun vissen en pakte die van Steff, ze keek hen strak aan. Niets zeggen. De boodschap was duidelijk, Jija kon het alleen niet laten om haar broer nog een keer te plagen. ‘’Nu heb ik de grootste vis.’’ Jija stapte het kamp binnen, het waren twee omgevallen bomen die in een hoek op de grond lagen. Over die bomen waren allerlei soorten planten gegroeid, daardoor was het een goede verdediging tegen vijanden. Jija liep naar het nest van haar moeder, Mira. Zij was vernoemd naar de enige kat die, volgens de legende, ooit uit Mirapiek ontsnapt was. Ze liet de vis voor de zwart-witte poes vallen. ‘’Deze is voor jou, Rune en Miracle.’’ De twee poesjes kwamen ook aantrippelen. ‘’Vis!’’ Riep Rune opgewonden en ze griste de vis weg voordat Miracle een hap kon nemen. Jija liep lachend naar haar nest, ze vroeg zich af of iemand anders iets gevangen had dat hij of zij met haar wilde delen. Chi sliep, maar Arran was wakker en at van een kraai. ‘’Mag ik ook wat?’’ Vroeg ze, die kraai leek veel te groot voor Arran om hem alleen op te kunnen. ‘’Natuurlijk.’’ Ze ging naast hem zitten en nam een hap, de kraai smaakte goed. ‘’Heb jij al een idee bij welke groep je wil?’’ Vroeg Jija aan Arran, hij aarzelde even voordat hij antwoorde. ‘’Ik denk dat ik Rijo uit wil dagen.’’ Jija verslikte zich bijna in een hap kraai. ‘’Rijo? Maar dat is een van de sterkste leiders, dat win je nooit!’’ Arran haalde zijn schouders op. ‘’Als ik win zullen alle katten me meteen respecteren, zo niet, dan word ik vast als een held onthaald bij de Wolken. Weet jij al eigenlijk al wie Steff gaat uitdagen, of gaat hij zijn eigen groep beginnen?’’ ‘’Steff twijfelt nog, hij wil eigenlijk Muil, die oude leider van Doorngroep uitdagen. Maar natuurlijk willen meerdere katers hem uitdagen, hij is momenteel de zwakste leider.’’ Steff kwam aanlopen, hij rook sterk naar de vis die hij net ophad. ‘’Hadden jullie het over mij? Mam, hoor je dat? Ik ben populair!’’ Mira was met Steff meegelopen en keek bezorgd naar haar zoons vacht. ‘’Heb je alle klitten van het hele woud meegenomen? Zo ziet een toekomstige leider er toch niet uit!’’ Jija keek toe hoe haar moeder een tegenstribbelende Steff probeerde te wassen. ‘’Mam, de bijeenkomst is pas over twee dagen. Ze kijken nu vast nog niet naar mijn mooie vacht.’’ Jija probeerde niet in lachen uit te barsten en liep maar naar haar eigen nest toe, ze was moe en had zin om lekker te gaan slapen. Jija schoot wakker van een brandende pijn bij haar rug, ze draaide zich met een ruk om en zag Milou op haar rug zitten, haar klauwen zaten vast in haar huid. ‘’Zie je wel dat ze het durfde! Jax, dat betekend dat het nu jouw beurt is.’’ Miracle, Jax en Rune zaten een stukje van Milou af, Miracle was door haar pikzwarte vacht bijna niet te zien. Opeens stond er achter de drie kittens nog iemand. ‘’Vinden jullie het leuk om andere katten midden in de nacht wakker te maken?’’ Jamie keek de kittens boos aan. ‘’Jullie gaan morgen alle nesten van onze groep verschonen.’’ Milou keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ‘’Het was maar een spelletje…’’ ‘’Dan maken jullie morgen ook maar een spelletje van de nesten. Welterusten.’’ Hoofdstuk 2 Jija liep achter Steff, Chi, Kira en Arran aan naar de verzamelplek. Morgen zit ik bij een andere Groep. Dacht Jija opgewonden. ‘’Wat een geluk dat de bijeenkomst dit jaar op ons deel van het woud word gehouden, nu hoeven we niet zo ver te lopen.’’ Mauwde Steff terwijl hij het zich makkelijk maakte op een laag rotsblok. Arran was echter niet zo rustig als Steff. ‘’I-Ik hoop maar dat de rest snel komt.’’ Mauwde hij zenuwachtig. Jija keek omhoog en zag Jamie in de grote boom zitten waar straks alle Leiders van de groepen zouden komen te zitten. ‘’Daar komt Rijo’s groep!’’ Mauwde Kira opgewonden terwijl er drie katten aankwamen. Rijo sprong bij Jamie in de boom en de lapjespoes en rode kater gingen een stukje van de verlaters van de Vossenvechters afzitten. ‘’Daar komen de Roedel en de Doorngroep.’’ Melde Chi, die aan Jija’s andere kant was gaan staan. De Doorngroep werd geleid door een oude, witte kater met een grijze vlek op zijn hoofd. Hij knikte naar De leider van de Roedel, nu Jija langer naar hen keek leken ze best op elkaar. ‘’Wolf is Muils zoon.’’ Bevestigde Steff haar vermoedens, ik heb zoveel mogelijk informatie geprobeerd te krijgen over de manier hoe Muil vecht. ‘’Niet veel zeker.’’ Grapte de lapjespoes die met Rijo’s groep meegekomen was. ‘’Hij ziet er niet echt uit alsof hij het gevecht lang gaan volhouden.’’ Ze wende zich nu tot Steff. ‘’Pas maar op, mijn broer wil Muils groep ook overnemen, en hij is geen slechte vechter.’’ ‘’Bedankt voor de waarschuwing.’’ Mauwde Steff, maar aan zijn toon was te horen dat hij het duidelijk niet meende. Muil nam als oudste leider de leiding en begon te spreken. ‘’Willen alle katers groepjes vormen. Iedereen die Jamie wil uitdagen kan hier onderaan de boom gaan staan. Een zenuwachtige lapjeskater maakte zich los uit de groep en ging onderaan de boom staan. ‘’Eentje maar?’’ Vroeg Muil verbaasd. ‘’Wie mij uit wil dagen mag bij die stenen gaan staan.’’ Nu kwam de groep in beweging, een stuk of zes katers gingen bij de stenen staan, Steff ging weer op dezelfde steen liggen waar hij eerst ook op de andere groepen had gewacht. ‘’En willen dan nu de katten die Wolf uit willen dagen bij die bosjes gaan staan.’’ Niemand kwam in beweging, Muil haalde zijn schouders op. ‘’Is er ook iemand die Rijo uit wil dagen?’’ Arran kwam zenuwachtig naar voren en dook in elkaar toen hij doorkreeg dat alle katten naar hem keken. Muil noemde de namen van nog meer leiders op en de groep katers werd steeds kleiner ‘’Oké, dat betekend dat er voor mij eerst voorrondes moeten komen, we beginnen met het gevecht tegen Jamie, en daarna gaat Rijo vechten.’’ Jamie sprong elegant uit de boom terwijl Muil naar de overgebleven katers toeging, die hun eigen groep op gingen richten. Jija zag Chi ertussen staan en zwaaide met haar staart naar hem. In het midden van de kring katten stond de lapjeskater zenuwachtig tegenover Jamie. ‘’Wat is je naam?’’ Vroeg haar vader aan de kater. ‘’E-Erwin.’’ Stamelde de kater zenuwachtig. ‘’Erwin, je kent de regels van het gevecht?’’ Erwin knikte. ‘’Tot de dood.’’ Mauwde hij met een trillende stem. Ze gingen recht tegenover elkaar zitten en wachten een paar seconden. Toen vlogen ze op elkaar af, Erwin deed een uitval naar Jamies staart maar hij ontweek hem makkelijk. Nu dook Erwin in elkaar terwijl Jamie naar hem uitviel, te laat besefte Erwin dat het een schijnbeweging was en kreeg een klap aan de andere kant. Achter zich hoorde Jija ook kreten van een gevecht, het waren twee katers die bezig waren met de voorrondes voor Muils gevecht, ze zag Steff nog niet. Erwin slaakte een kreet toen hij door Jamie in zijn gezicht werd geraakt, een paar katten juichten. En Erwin deinsde achteruit voor Jamies klappen, hij struikelde over een steen en werd door Jamie tegen de grond gedrukt. Jamie keek Erwin even strak aan en beet hem toen in zijn keel, Erwin stribbelde even tegen en lag toen stil. Achter zich hoorde ze ook gejuich en Jija keek achterom, een van de katers van het gevecht daar lag ook stil. Nu zag je daar Steff naar voren komen, hij glimlachte toen hij zag dat zijn tegenstander een stuk kleiner was. Jija herkende hem als de broer van de lapjespoes waarmee ze eerder gesproken hadden. Achter zich hoorde ze het gevecht tegen Rijo beginnen, ze besefte zich dat het Arran was, maar hoe kon ze naar twee gevechten tegelijk kijken? Jija juichte toen Steff zijn tegenstander, die Felix bleek te heten, tegen de grond drukte en zijn buik openhaalde. Achter zich hoorde ze opgewonden kreten en zag dat Arran het moeilijk had, hij bloedde uit verschillende wonden en Rijo bleef hem maar aanvallen, hij liet geen ruimte voor een tegenaanval zoals Jamie had gedaan. Opeens sprong Rijo de boom in, Arran keek hen verbaasd aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij twijfelde of hij de rode kater achterna moest gaan. Terwijl Arran stond te twijfelen sprong Rijo opeens uit de boom en lande met zijn volle gewicht op Arran, de witgrijze kater viel achterover terwijl Rijo hem maar bleef aanvallen. Opeens stopte Rijo, Jija keek verbaasd waarom, Arran was toch nog niet dood? Arran stond inderdaad op en wiebelde op drie poten, een hield hij beschermend tegen zijn buik gedrukt. Rijo liep een stukje weg van hem zodat Arran naar hem toe moest komen. Opeens begreep Jija wat Rijo aan het doen was. Arran had al veel bloed verloren, als hij nog lang achter Rijo aan moest blijven rennen zou hij vanzelf neervallen. En inderdaad, Arran viel, Rijo draaide zich meteen om en sprong op hem. Arran bewoog al niet meer. Hoofdstuk 3 Nu was het tijd voor de poezen om een nieuwe groep te zoeken. Jija herinnerde wat haar moeder haar had verteld; Ga op de groep af waar je in wilt, twijfel niet, dan is de kans groter dat ze je afwijzen. Gespannen liep ze naar Wolf toe, hoe ging ze hem aanspreken? Zou ze eerst iets leuks zeggen of zou ze meteen zeggen wat ze wilde? Uiteindelijk koos ze voor het tweede. ‘’Wolf, het zou mij een eer zijn om bij u in de groep te mogen.’’ Wolf draaide zich om van een andere poes waarmee hij aan het praten was geweest, Jija herkende haar als Felix’ zus. Wolf keek haar twijfelend aan en zei toen: ‘’Oké, jij en Sophie doen een wedstrijd. Wie hier het eerst terugkomt met prooi komt bij mijn groep.’’ Voordat Jija nog iets kon zeggen rende Sophie al weg. ‘’Wat sta je daar te kijken, zoek prooi!’’ Jija rende weg, ze moest een plek zoeken een stuk weg van alle katten. Wat een geluk had ze dat de bijeenkomst in het Westerwoud werd gehouden, ze wist precies wat de beste visplek was. Jija zat gespannen aan de oever te wachten, ze had tot nu toe nog geen vis gezien en ze kreeg meer en meer het gevoel dat Sophie al iets gevangen had. Ze zag iets bewegen in het water, het was een vis! Toen Jija zich erop focuste zag ze dat het beestje niet veel groter was dan een muis. Ach, het moet ermee door. Gespannen wachtte ze tot de vis dichtbij genoeg was, ze sprong in het water en wist de vis met gemak te vangen. Nu moest ze zo snel mogelijk terug, ze rende door een bosje bramen heen, ze voelde geen pijn en dacht er alleen aan om als eerste terug te zijn. De bijeenkomstplek kwam in zich en ze zag in de verte Sophie ook al aan komen rennen. Jija probeerde nog sneller te zijn en liet haar vis bijna vallen toen ze over een rots sprong, ze was eerste. Een seconde later kwam Sophie ook aan, twijfel kwam in Jija op. Zou Wolf nu toch naar hun prooi gaan kijken in plaats van wie er het snelst was? Wolf besnuffelde de prooi en keek hen toen allebei een tijdje aan. ‘’Jija wint.’’ Jija voelde blijdschap in zich opkomen, zij hoorde voortaan bij de Roedel, zij was het snelst geweest. Vol blijdschap rende ze naar Steff toe, ze zag hem tussen de andere leiders staan. Ze kon het nog steeds niet geloven met hoeveel gemak hij Muil verslagen had, en nu de nieuwe lijder van de Doorngroep was. Chi had een nieuwe groep opgericht, Sophie liep nu naar hem en een witte poes met donkergrijze vlekken toe. Kira had zich ook bij een nieuwe groep gevoegd, een kater genaamd Beer had die opgericht en stond nu naast Chi bij een hulststruik. Jija voelde zich gelukkig, iedereen had een nieuw thuis gevonden. Behalve Arran, schoot er door haar hoofd. Arran werd wakker bij de Wolken, om zich heen zag hij allemaal katten. Hinn, zijn halfzusje die gestorven was trippelde vrolijk naar hem toe. ‘’Je wist dat je niet ging winnen, waarom ging je toch vechten?’’ Vroeg ze verbaasd. Achter Arran vormde de wolken een nieuwe kat, een kleine rode kater. ‘’Ik krijg je wel!’’ Riep hij boos. Meteen gingen er een paar katten naar hem toe om hem gerust te stellen, Arran besloot verder rond te kijken. Er waren een paar kleine stroompjes die vrolijk klaterde in het zonlicht. Hij besloot in een van de stroompjes te gaan zwemmen. De wolken eromheen waren gevormd in bomen, struikjes en zelfs lang gras dat zijn poten kietelde. Arran sprong aarzelend in een van de stroompjes, ze waren koel en hij voelde zich meteen een stuk beter terwijl hij met zijn poten in het water sloeg. Opeens ging de stroming sneller en werd hij meegevoerd door de wolken naar beneden, ‘’Help!’’ Niemand kwam hem helpen terwijl hij samen met een hele lading druppels naar beneden viel. Het regent. Vlak voor de grond hield hij op met vallen en zweefde hij langzaam naar beneden. Arran begon te rennen en merkte dat hij veel sneller rende dan toen hij nog leefde, de bomen vlogen lang hem voorbij. Voor Arran doemde het bijeenkomstterrein op, katten juichte vrolijk en hij zag nog net hoe Steff Muil versloeg. Hij wel. Arran liep naar hem toe om hem te feliciteren en schrok toen er een kat dwars door hem heenrende. Ze kunnen me niet zien. Jija en Kira rende nu ook op Steff af, ‘’Jija? Kira?’’ De twee poezen reageerde niet en rende vlak langs hem heen. ‘’Zou ik je helpen?’’ Arran schrok van Hinn die opeens naast hem verschenen was. ‘’Ja! Waarom zien ze mij niet?’’ ‘’Omdat je het niet graag genoeg wil.’’ Antwoordde het roodbruine poesje kalm. ‘’Ik wil het wel, maar waarom zien ze me dan niet!’’ Schreeuwde hij boos. Voor hen draaide Kira zich om, haar mond viel open van verbazing. ‘’Arran?’’ Hoofdstuk 4 Jija luisterde gespannen naar het gesprek tussen Wolf en een zwart-witte poes genaamd Minie. ‘’Jija!’’ Jija draaide zich om toen ze haar naam hoorde, Kira rende op haar af. ‘’Jija, je geloofd nooit wie ik net zag!’’ ‘’Een kat?’’ Vroeg Wolf droogjes, hij had blijkbaar Minie ook toegelaten, de zwarte poes met witte poten stond vrolijk op hen te wachten. ‘’Ik zag Arran.’’ Fluisterde Kira, zodat Wolf het niet kon horen. ‘’Dat kan niet.’’ Mauwde Jija ongelovig, ‘’Hij moet nu ergens in de wolken zitten.’’ Ze wees met haar staart naar de grijs-witte wolken boven hen. ‘’N-Nee, ik zag hem echt en Hinn was bij hem.’’ ‘’Waar is hij dan nu, ik zou hen graag willen spreken.’’ Kira keek bedroefd naar de grond, ‘’Hij is vlak daarna weer verdwenen. Hij zei echter nog wel dat je op moest passen, zou er iets slechts gaan gebeuren?’’ ‘’Kira.’’ Stelde Jija haar gerust, ‘’Er gebeuren voortdurend slechte dingen, herinner je je die kater die aan het begin van de middag naar Mirapiek is gestuurd voor valsspelen?’’ Kira knikte, ‘’Maar wat als er iets met jou gebeurd?’’ ‘’In het ergste geval kom ik gezellig met Hinn en Arran je bespieden.’’ Nu lachte de lapjespoes, ‘’Oké, Oké.’’ Maar je kunt altijd bij de Beren terecht als er iets aan de hand is.’’ ‘’Beren?’’ Vroeg Jija nieuwsgierig. ‘’Zo noemt Beer onze groep, best toepasselijk als je het zo bekijkt.’’ ‘’Eerder egoïstisch.’’ Mauwde Jija lachend, ‘’Ik moet nu gaan, anders laten ze me hier achter.’’ Wolf keek haar boos aan. ‘’Waarom duurde het zo lang?’’ ‘’Ik moest nog even afscheid nemen.’’ Mauwde ze, eigenlijk was dat wel de waarheid. Ze zou iedereen missen. ‘’Duurt het nog lang?’’ Vroeg Minie, dit was al de tiende keer dar ze het vroeg en Jija begon het zat te worden. ‘’We zijn er als we er zijn, en niet eerder.’’ Mauwde Wolf terwijl hij de helling opklauterde. Jija merkte al gauw dat haar poten niet aan deze rotsachtige ondergrond gewent waren, het Noorderwoud was eerder de Noorderberg. ‘’Daarginds is Rijo’s kamp.’’ Mauwde Wolf en hij wees met zijn staart naar een grot in de verte. ‘’Ik zou er uit de buurt blijven als ik jullie was, Rijo is niet zo op indringers.’’ Ze liepen nog even door toen Wolf opeens stopte, Jija botste tegen hem op en viel bijna in een smalle, maar erg diepe kloof. ‘’De Doodskloof. Als je daarin valt kom je er nooit meer uit.’’ Jija rilde, deels om de kloof en deels om de kou. Minie keek ook naar de kloof, ‘’Hoe komen we erlangs?’’ ‘’Springen.’’ Antwoorde Wolf, hij zette zich af en lande aan de andere kant. Jija zette een stap dichterbij, ze tikte met haar poot een klein steentje in de kloof. Hij ketste één, twee, drie keer tegen de kanten maar ze hoorde hem de bodem niet raken. Minie deed nu ook een stap dichterbij, kneep haar ogen dicht en sprong over de kloof. ‘’Ik heb het gedaan!’’ Riep ze triomfantelijk. Jija keek naar de kloof, Niet naar beneden kijken… Ze kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en zette zich af, een steen onder haar linker achterpoot gleed weg waardoor ze half springend naar voren viel, in de Doodskloof. Jija sloot haar ogen wachtend op de pijn die komen zou, maar ze voelde alleen een stel tanden in haar nekvel. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en zag dat Wolf op het randje balanceerde en haar voorzichtig omhoogtrok. Zodra Jija weer op haar poten stond liet Wolf haar los. ‘’Kijk altijd eerst wat er onder je poten zit, er zitten hier ook adders en die zijn nog gevaarlijker dan kiezelstenen.’’ Jija zag Minie lachen. ‘’En waarom hielp jij me niet?’’ Vroeg ze boos aan de zwart-witte poes. Ze haalde haar schouders op. ‘’Je leek mijn hulp niet nodig te hebben.’’ Het kamp viel al snel op als een van de weinige plekken waar iets groeide. Er waren twee oude bomen die zich aan de rotsen vastgeklemd hadden en wat braamstruiken die er omheen gegroeid waren. Uit het kamp kwamen twee poezen lopen, een was rood gestreept met een dikke buik waaruit Jija op kon maken dat ze zwanger was, de andere was kleiner, ze was wit met rode vlekken en waarschijnlijk sinds vandaag een Verlater. ‘’Hoe is het met Karsten en Lynn?’’ Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig terwijl ze op Wolf afrende. ‘’Karsten is verslagen en Lynn zit nu bij de Sterrenjagers, een nieuwe groep.’’ Het poesje keek treurig toen ze hoorde dar haar broer dood was, ‘’Wie zijn dat?’’ Jija besloot dat Wolf heb beter aan het poesje kon voorstellen dat zij, Wolf deed het dan ook. ‘’Roos, dit zijn Jija en Minie.’’ ‘’Hoi!’’ Mauwde ze, vrolijker nu, alsof ze haar broer alweer vergeten was. Jija volgde Wolf, Roos de de rode poes het kamp in, het was duidelijk dat er pas nieuwe nesten gemaakt waren, beide onder de grootste van de bomen. ‘’Hier slapen jullie.’’ Mauwde Roos, ik slaap onder de andere boom en als je iets niet bevalt moet je het maar zeggen, ik heb de nesten gemaakt.’’ Jija ging liggen, ‘’Je hebt het prima gedaan, is er iets te eten?’’ ‘’uhh, ik ben vandaag nog niet gaan jagen, jullie moeten zelf iets zien te vinden.’’ Jija stond weer op uit haar nest en liep het kamp uit, ze was benieuwd of ze hier zou kunnen jagen. Hoofdstuk 5 Jija’s eerste maan bij de Roedel vloog voorbij. Ze had geleerd hoe ze het best kon jagen en waar dat het best kon zodat Rijo’s groep niet achter hen aan zou komen omdat ze beweerde dat die plek van hen was. Ook begon ze steeds meer een hekel aan Minie te krijgen. De zwart-witte poes was het lievelingetje van Wolf en mocht altijd het grootste stuk prooi hebben. Roos begon ze anders steeds aardiger te vinden, de poes was aardig, zorgzaam en probeerde altijd te doen wat zij dacht dat juist was. En zo deed ze dat ook voor haar broertjes. Niet lang nadat Jija en Minie bij de groep waren gekomen was Vera bevallen van drie katertjes; Vlo, Slag en Migo. Vlo was zo donkergrijs dat hij bijna zwart leek, Slag wit met grijze vlekken en Migo vuurrood zoals zijn moeder. Nu was Jija erop uitgestuurd op samen met Minie te gaan jagen. Ze liepen naast elkaar over de stenen grond, speurend naar prooi. Op de kale, rotsachtige grond waren meestal niet veel dieren te vinden, de muizen scholen meestal in kleine holletjes, de vogels zaten hoog in de pieken of de enkele bomen die er waren, net zoals de weinige eekhoorns die hun poten hier durfde te zetten. ‘’Je weet dat Vera gisteren zeurde dat ze een sappig stuk prooi wil voor de drie kittens om te proberen, vang maar.’’ Jija keek Minie geïrriteerd aan. ‘’Vang maar? Alsof dat zo makkelijk is, vang het lekker zelf.’’ ‘’Nee, als ik zelf ga jagen verdraai ik straks nog een klauw.’’ ‘’Wolf stuurde ons beide op jacht, hij zal teleurgesteld zijn als je met niks terugkomt.’’ Minie keek Jija boos aan, ‘’Ik verzet geen poot meer, jij vangt maar wat!’’ De zwart-witte poes plofte neer en maakte het zichzelf gemakkelijk op de stenen ondergrond, Jija keek de poes een tijdje aan. ‘’Oké, ik ga jagen. Denk maar niet dat ik je bescherm als een adelaar straks besluit je als zijn prooi te nemen. ‘’Doet hij niet.’’ Er klonk toch twijfel in Minie’s stem en ze verschoof even met haar poten. ‘’Doet hij zeker wel.’’ Mauwde Jija terwijl ze rustig verderliep, haar mond open voor de prooigeuren. De muis was net uit zijn holletje in de stenen wand gekropen en keek wat om zich heen, zoekend naar voedsel. Wat de muis achter niet doorhad was dat er een kat op minder dan een staartlengte afstand van hem zat, klaar om zijn leven te eindigen. Dat was ook wat Jija deed zodra ze op de muis sprong, even later ging ze weer met haar prooi richting Minie. ‘’Zijn uw nagels nog mooi? Edele leider.’’ Grapte Jija terwijl ze de poes een por gaf met haar poot, Minie stond snel op. ‘’Geef die muis maar aan mij.’’ Mauwde ze streng. ‘’Echt niet, ik heb geen zin in een tweede Softy.’’ Jija begon weer terug naar het kamp te lopen en Minie trok een sprintje om haar bij te houden. ‘’Geef die muis aan mij want anders-‘’ ‘’Ga je je arme klauwtjes bezeren?’’ Opeens stopte Minie en hief haar voorpoot. ‘’Dat was ik wel van plan.’’ Met een snelheid die Jija nog niet van de poes had gezien sprong Minie op haar, om vervolgens haar klauwen in Jija’s vacht te haken. Jija aarzelde geen moment en gooide de poes van zich af, drukte haar tegen de grond om vervolgens de zwarte buik met haar achterpoten te bewerken. Minie klemde haar kaken op elkaar van de pijn en wist zich onder Jija uit te wurmen, om haar vervolgens een klap tegen haar oor aan te geven. Jija voelde een dun straaltje bloed in haar nek lopen en wierp zich weer op haar tegenstander, Minie zou hiervoor boeten. ‘’Jija! Minie! Waar zijn jullie mee bezig?’’ Wolfs stem kwam zo uit het niets dat de twee poezen meteen ophielden met vechten. ‘’Z-Zij begon.’’ Snikte Minie en ze liet haar buikwonden aan de kater zien. En oh, wat doen we weer dramatisch. ‘’Is dat waar Jija?’’ Jija schudde meteen met haar kop en opende haar mond om iets te zeggen. Maar Minie was haar voor. ‘’Ze liegt! Zie je dan niet wat ze me heeft aangedaan, ik probeerde mezelf alleen maar te verdedigen! Zo komt die kras op haar oor ook.’’ Wanhoop welde op in Jija toen ze zag dat Wolf weer Minie’s kant begon te kiezen. ‘’Zij is de leugenaar!’’ Protesteerde ze. ‘’Ik maak zelf wel uit wie de leugenaar is.’’ Mauwde Wolf kalm en hij keek eventjes naar Jija’s muis die op de grond lag, om vervolgens weer naar de twee poezen te kijken. ‘’En die leugenaar is overduidelijk Jija.’’ Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Mirapiek